


Scootch On Over Closer, Dear (And I will nibble your ear)

by sweetums



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cats AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/pseuds/sweetums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat!Larry drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scootch On Over Closer, Dear (And I will nibble your ear)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I wrote this ridiculous fluff in class and it took me like 10 minutes but I just wanted to upload something so enjoyyy :)

Harry is absentmindedly licking at his chocolate brown paw near a damp alley when he smells something in the air. The scent is delightfully rich and peaks his interest so he starts to make his way towards the source. As he gets closer and closer, he recognises the smell as freshly baked tuna. His absolute favourite. Which is a shame since he can rarely indulge in such luxury. Although he’s a street cat, Harry is one with morals so he draws the line at stealing, instead choosing to scavenge for whatever he can rightfully claim. Amidst all of this fish and morals thought, Harry’s strangely long limbs (for a cat) catch on to something hard and metallic, sending him flying.

Resurfacing from what appears to be a large bin; Harry slowly opens his green eyes and sees the prettiest cat in the world. She has gorgeous, silky caramel fur which she’s currently grooming using her delicate, peachy tongue with grace. Above it is a cute little heart-shaped nose and very fluffy ears. Her body is petite, so much smaller than Harry’s that he would wonder if she was a kitten if it wasn’t for the fact she was allowed outside on her own, but he can see she has an adorable tummy that’s perfect for rubbing. Looking around, Harry realises that he’s in the upper end of town which would explain the supple, pink leather collar on her neck.

Unable to resist such beauty, Harry slowly moves nearer to his current subject of interest, the baked tuna completely forgotten. He just wants to see her better as he’s sure she is even more beautiful up close.

Suddenly, he hears her soft but menacing meow, directed straight at him. He wasn’t as subtle as he thought then. Now that she’s seen him, he thinks he might as well go up and say hi.

Trotting to her place on the front porch of a rather large house, Harry realises something. This cat is a boy! But he’s still so pretty and keeps get prettier by the second. When they’re face to face, Harry is taken back by the bluest cornflower blue. Summer is in the air and though Harry loves to roll on mossy grass and stare at the clear sky, he thinks that right now, the sky is a dull grey compared to these pools of pastel indigo. After enough creepy staring from his part, Harry meows out a cheerful greeting. He gets a reply back in a lovely sound that wraps him up in a blanket of happiness, telling him the other cat is called Louis. Ah, Louis. It’s such a wonderful name, clearly well thought through unlike his plain one that he adopted from the streets.

Harry meows again before gently moving in to nuzzle into Louis’ fuzzy cheek. He feels him resisting at first, but Harry is the best nuzzler in the whole town so he’s not surprised to hear a content purr slip out of Louis after the initial negative reaction. Harry takes that as a win. He burrows himself in further, basking in the scent of fruity soaps that Louis’ fur is obviously used to soaking in. Seeing the smaller cat’s eyes drooping in hazy comfort, he begins to take over the grooming that Louis occupied himself with earlier. With him lapping at Louis’ smooth belly, both cats purr blissfully in perfect synch. They seem to naturally cuddle close together, warm in the rays of sunlight pouring onto their fur. Harry thinks he’s in love.


End file.
